


Neste sommer

by pagnilagni



Series: AU [10]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Childhood Friends, First Love, M/M, Summer
Language: Norsk
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagnilagni/pseuds/pagnilagni
Summary: Det er sol, sommer, en av disse barndommens sommere da det alltid var sol. Han er på hyttetur, på familiehytta nede ved sjøen. Plutselig blir han truffet av en ball.“Hva heter du?” Han holder fortsatt ballen i hendene.“Isak.”“Jeg heter Even.”Om alle disse somrene, om dagene som bare kom og gikk, selve livet, neste sommer.





	Neste sommer

**2009 - Even**

_Det var en gang en sommer_  
_I nitten hundre og nitti tre_  
_Hvor alt var så behagelig_

Sangen strømmer ut av den svarte CD-spilleren på terrassen. Solen skinner, himmelen er blå, det er måkeskrik og putring fra båtene i kilen utenfor. Even ligger på en badematte og leser et Donaldblad. Han ligger på magen med beina i kryss og vipper med den ene foten.

“Au!” Plutselig er det noe som treffer ham på ryggen. En fotball ruller bortover terrassebordene. Han setter seg forvirret opp. En liten skikkelse kommer frem fra skogen. Med det lange, lyse håret ligner den litt på en alv, han lurer på om håret skjuler spisse ører. Han greier ikke se om det er en gutt eller en jente, de grønne trærne mot sletten bak hytta skjuler det meste av kroppen, han kan så vidt skimte en rød fotballtrøye. Med forsiktige bevegelser kommer alven nærmere.

Even reiser seg. Alven skvetter til, ser nesten ut til å være klar til å løpe av gårde. Even bøyer seg ned og løfter ballen. “Er den din?” spør han.  
Alven nikker. De blonde lokkene er rufsete og krøller seg i tuppene, vipper opp og ned i takt med nikkingen. “Det var ikke meningen å sparke den på deg.” Stemmen er nesten uhørlig.  
“Vil du ha den igjen?” spør han.  
“Jaa…” Alven ser på ham. Øynene er grønne, mørkegrønne. Han kan ikke huske å ha sett noen andre med så grønne øyne før. Kan egentlig ikke huske å ha sett noen med grønne øyne før.  
“Hva heter du?” Han holder fortsatt ballen i hendene.  
“Isak.”  
“Jeg heter Even.” Han ser ned på terrassen. “Vil du ha saft?”  
Isak nikker.  
“Bli med’a.”

Uten å vente på Isak snur han seg og går fort mot stuedøren på terrassen. Han vil rydde bort Legoen sin, de barnslige lekene som ligger igjen her, småbilene og monsterfigurene. Raskt dytter han det ned i lekekassen og skyver den bort i en krok. Han ser seg rundt. Tegnesakene ligger fremme, de får ligge, han vil ikke rote dem til. Han prøver å tegne grevlingen han så i går, eller tegne fra et bilde han har funnet i en bok, men han ser for seg grevlingen som tasset over plenen i går morges da han våknet klokken fem og ikke fikk sove igjen.

Han henter rene glass fra kjøkkenskapet og blander saft. Appelsinsaft, de har ikke mer igjen av saften med smak av ananas og fersken, det er favorittsaften hans. Kanskje moren vil kjøpe ny, men hun pleier si de må drikke den gamle først, og nå skal de ikke være her så mye lenger så det er ikke sikkert hun vil kjøpe mer.

Han går ut i stuen igjen, ser om Isak har fulgt etter. Han kan ikke se ham, ikke før han går ut på terrassen. Han har satt seg ned med Donaldbladet hans. Det er helt nytt, han fikk det i går. Isak sitter og leser lydløst, sluker tegneserieboblene raskt, blar til ny side så raskt at Even er usikker på om han faktisk har lest den.

Når han hører knirkingen i gulvplankene skvetter han til og ser opp.  
“Eh, sorry, jeg lånte bladet ditt. Håper det var greit.” Blikket hans er usikkert, det flakker mellom bladet i hendene hans og Even som står i døråpningen over ham.  
“Selvfølgelig.” Even trekker på skuldrene.  
“Jeg har ikke lest det, skjønner du”, unnskylder Isak seg.  
“Jeg har flere altså. Vil du låne noen?”  
Isak lyser opp i et smil. “Gjerne!”

Even skulle gjerne lånt ham hele verden for et sånt smil til.

Resten av uken er de sammen hver dag. De leker i trærne like ved hytta, plukker markjordbær, spiser brødskiver og middag sammen, ligger på terrassen og leser Donaldblader, hører på farens gamle deLillos-CDer.  
“Kul sang”, sier Isak og lukker øynene.  
“Den er dritgammel”, ler Even. “Nitten nitti tre, det er tjue år siden liksom.”  
“Seksten”, svarer Isak.  
“Hæ?”  
“Den er seksten år gammel.”  
“Nerd.”  
Isak bare smiler.

De hører en bil kjøre opp foran hytta. Det smeller i bildørene, og Even hører foreldrenes stemmer. De har vært på butikken.  
“Hei!” Moren kommer smilende rundt hushjørnet. Hun stopper opp og rynker litt på pannen. “Har du fått besøk, Even? Så hyggelig! Deg tror jeg ikke jeg har hilst på før?” sier hun og smiler mot Isak.  
“Jeg heter Isak”, sier han lavt og ser opp på henne med de mørke øynene som er halvt dekket av håret som har falt frem i pannen.  
“Hei Isak! Jeg er moren til Even”, sier hun. “Vi skal snart grille”, sier hun henvendt til Even. “Isak kan spise her om han vil? Vi har kjøpt masse mat.”  
“Vil du det?” Even ser forventningsfullt på Isak. Han vil ikke la ham gå ennå.  
Isak nikker. “Kan godt det, altså.”  
“Vil du ringe hjem og si fra først? Eller stikke hjemom en tur?”  
Han rister på hodet. “Nei, det er ikke nødvendig. Jeg kan være ute til åtte.”

**2010 - Isak**

_Og verden var diskret_  
_Om dagen kunne man lese_  
_Langsomt i en bok_  
_Om kvelden satt vi rundt et bord_

Even er her i år også. Familien har hytte her, og han har pleid være her hver sommer siden han var liten, har han fortalt. Det er Isaks andre sommer. Han fikk være med naboen i år også. De har småbarn, den yngste ble født i vinter. Han vet de diskuterte om de skulle ta ham med i år, eller om det ble for slitsomt, han har hørt de lave stemmene, heldigvis lot de ham være med.

Han prøver å ikke være til bry. Den første dagen de var her satte han på kaffetrakteren med en gang han stod opp. Naboen, han heter Aslak, hadde smilt og rusket ham i håret da han kom inn på kjøkkenet en stund senere. Han hadde tatt en slurk av kruset og sett ned i det. “Så god den var, Isak.” Så da hadde han stått opp og traktet kaffe hver morgen.

De sitter i trehytta og leser Harry Potter. De har lest dem før, sett filmene. Nå leser de dem på nytt, har sett de første filmene hos Even om kveldene. Isak smiler av Hermine, vil kunne alt det hun kan, i hemmelighet kjenner han på ensomheten, følelsen av å ikke passe inn. Han er ikke sikker på hvorfor han ikke passer inn, kanskje burde han heller identifisere seg med Harry Potter, han får være med naboen hit bare fordi de vil være snille, uten at han hører til dem. I det minste slipper han bo i et kott, tenker han, han har sitt eget rom, de er snille med ham. Men han forsøker å ikke være til bry. Tenk om dette er siste gang han får være med hit.

“Liker du ikke edderkopper?” Even ser på ham og ler. Isak rister på hodet. Han har lukket øynene og presser hendene mot dem når kjempeedderkoppen kommer på TV-skjermen. Han svelger, håper Even ikke sier mer, venter bare på at scenen er over.  
“Det er bare filmtriks, da.”  
“Jeg vet det. Men….” Det hjelper ikke på de livaktige bildene.  
Even smiler mot ham. “Det er bra filmtriks, da. Når du føler sånn.”

Isak ser forundret på ham. “Hva mener du?”  
“Det er jo poenget med filmtriks, at du skal bli lurt. Av noe som ikke er mulig eller som ikke finnes, men du skal tro det.”  
Isak trekker på skuldrene. Endelig er scenen over.

De kryper inn i den lille trehytta de bygde sommeren før, den som ble så trang fordi det ikke var plass til noe større på den perfekte grenen de fant, den eneste som var kraftig nok til en trehytte. Det er plass til en madrass i den, selv om den bøyer seg oppover veggen i den ene enden. De bytter på å sitte i enden med ryggstø. Isak ser på Even som hviler hodet mykt mot veggen. Luggen faller ned i ansiktet, det er lenge siden han har klipt seg. De blå øynene glitrer, han smiler, latteren triller ut.  
“Kan vi bytte plass nå?” spør Isak.

Det kjennes som små støt som går gjennom kroppen når de berører hverandre når de bytter plass. Evens hånd i hans egen når han hjelper ham opp, lårene som kommer borti hverandre, tærne som kiler leggen når de har satt seg igjen.

Han overnatter et par netter, i underkøyen hos Even. De ligger lenge og prater, frie, bekymringsløse samtaler, om fotball, film, musikk, trærne de klatret i, hvorfor himmelen er blå og sola lysegul.

Isak ligger og vrir seg lenge etter at de har sluttet å prate. Han får ikke sove.  
“Sover du ikke?” spør Even plutselig.  
“Sorry hvis jeg vekket deg altså”, sier Isak fort.  
“Nei nei, du gjorde ikke det. Får du ikke sove?”  
Isak sukker. “Nei.”  
“Vil du ligge i sengen min?”  
“Kan jeg det?”

Even løfter opp dynen når Isak kommer opp i overkøyen. Sengen er smal så de må ligge tett inntil hverandre. Isak kjenner Even mot brystkassen sin og lårene, han er varm. De sovner ved siden av hverandre. Neste morgen våkner Isak med armen over Even. Han blir liggende helt stille, vet ikke helt hvor han skal gjøre av den, det blonde håret er inntullet i fingrene hans. Til slutt lirker han den løs fra ham. Even mumler og vrir seg over på magen.

**2011 - Even**

_Det var en gang en sommer_  
_I nitten hundre og nitti tre_  
_Hvor verden lå ufarlig_  
_Langs Norges kyst et sted_

Even løper bort til Isak. “Det har vært en eksplosjon i Oslo”, sier han andpusten idet han kommer bort til hytta. “Hæ?” Isak ser forvirret på ham.  
“Jeg hørte det på nyhetene.” Even ser inn mot stuen bak Isak. Isak snur seg og følger blikket hans.  
“Kan vi stikke ned til deg?” spør Isak.

Uten ord blir de sittende og se på nyhetene utover kvelden. Foreldrene sitter sammen med dem, de har gitt opp å forklare. En stund forsøker de å få guttene til å gå et annet sted, gå ut, leke i trehytta, lese, se film, legge seg, men de gir opp det også. Etter at de første nyhetene fra Utøya kommer blir de bare sittende. Laster nettavisene på nytt og på nytt, ser nyhetssendingene som går i loop, bøyer seg ned over telefonen for å se om de har fått svar på meldinger til venner som er i byen. De er i sine egne bobler alle fire, de kryper inn i seg selv og blir der uten å si noe.

Even kjenner mørket sige inn over seg som et teppe, det er som om verdens ondskap har kommet til dem også nå, de har vært forskånet tidligere, men nå har det rammet dem også. Han trodde han var trygg i dette lille paradiset, så langt hjemmefra, bare ham og Isak, i sin egen lille verden, skogen, hytta, trehuset, is, fotball, bøker, film, alle de små tingene av glede, de små dryppene som til sammen ble nok til å skjule mørket, dekke tankene om alt det andre.

Like før midnatt sier faren at det er på tide å legge seg, de protesterer, men han skrur bestemt av TV-en, han følger dem til soverommet, vil ikke slippe dem når han klemmer dem begge før han går.

Uten et ord legger Even seg i underkøyen, innerst ved veggen. Han legger dynen rundt dem begge når Isak legger seg.

Isak ligger stiv og urørlig med ansiktet vendt bort fra ham. Even stryker ham lett over ryggen og armen, han må beherske seg for å ikke legge ansiktet mot huden hans, han lurer på hvordan det føles, men ikke nå, tenker han, ikke nå.

Små skakninger går gjennom Isak, hikst som får Even til å klemme ham hardere inntil seg, han holder ham fast mot seg, kjenner ryggen hans mot brystet, hendene hans som holder hardt om hans egne så fingrene krummer seg vondt mot håndflaten. “Vi er trygge her, Isak, det skjer ikke her”, hvisker han lavt mot øret hans.  
Isak rister på hodet. “Jeg vet det”, sier han. “Men mamma…”

Han stivner mot Isak. “Moren din… er hun… jobber hun i sentrum?”  
“Neida, hun er nok hjemme”, sier Isak. “Men.. hun er helt alene. Hun er så redd!”  
“Hun har sikkert gått til en nabo eller noe slikt, tror du ikke? Og hun vet jo at du er her, langt fra Oslo.” Even forsøker høres beroligende ut, men det hugger i ham, med ett kjenner han redselen som har ligget like under huden hans siden han hørte om eksplosjonen like før klokken fire. Den bobler til overflaten og legger seg som et lag av rundt ham, det gjør ham nummer,følelsen er så kjent men likevel så ukjent, han greier ikke sette ord på den, bare hiver etter pusten, forsøker fange pusten før redselen tar den, men kjenner at han ikke greier det, det er som om pusten rives ut av ham i små biter, for hver bit blir det litt vanskeligere å puste og på et eller annet tidspunkt vil han miste evnen til å puste, det er han sikker på, da kommer han til å dø.

Han legger ansiktet mot Isaks nakke, det er som om det vil hjelpe å kjenne Isak mot seg, i hvert fall vil han dø lykkelig da, farer det gjennom ham mens han puster ham inn, kjenner lukten av ham for hver gang munnen tvinger luften ned gjennom halsen, skyver ham bort hver gang han tvinger den ut igjen. Han skulle ønske han kunne trekke ha uavbrutt inn, bare puste inn lukten og varmen og smaken av ham uten å tenke på at han kommer til å forsvinne.

“Enn de du er på hytta med, er dere ikke naboer, har du spurt dem om de har hørt fra henne? Kanskje de har snakket med henne? Nå vet jeg det, du kan helt sikkert låne telefonen til mamma eller pappa og ringe!” Even begynner å reise seg fra sengen, men Isak holder ham igjen. “Nei, det går bra”, mumler han, “hun er jo ikke i sentrum, det er langt opp til der vi bor.”

Dagen etter er himmelen grå, det drypper fra de lave skyene, det er som om de gråter. Det er i alle fall slik Even tenker på det etterpå, at alt det grå svøpte inn sorgen som for å gjøre den lettere å bære, tanken på at solen skinte ble en hån mot alt det andre.

**2013 - Isak**

_På radioen var det et program_  
_Om sommermat_  
_Vi ruslet ned og tok et bad_

“Bli med og bade da?”  
Even står plutselig i verandadøren på hytta. Den enerverende lyden av en motorisert plastleke hviner i bakgrunnen, det høres ut som om ungene slåss om den mens en av de voksne forsøker megle, og lydene overdøver nesten Evens stemme. Isak lurer på om han har snakket til ham flere ganger.  
“Isak, kan du… Å hei, Even!” Det er kvinnen i hytta, naboen til Isak i Oslo. Isak skal til å si at han selvfølgelig skal gjøre det, hva det nå er hun skal be ham om, men så tar hun seg i spørsmålet. “Vil du ha med deg Isak, kanskje? Det er helt i orden, bare vær hjemme før ti, ikke sant?” spør hun mot Isak.

Han nikker, napper til seg jakken sin og løper etter Even ut, i det stille glad for å slippe unna kaoset i hytta, selv om det bare er som det pleier. Han er vant med bråk og stress, men dette plager ham ikke, ikke slik som hjemme hos foreldrene. Der blir han stresset av det, stresset blir liggende som en fet hinne rundt ham og hindrer ham i å tenke på noe annet. Her er det bare bråkete, det fyller ørene og hodet, men han kan gå ut og sette seg i stillheten, så er det bare noen få dype pust mellom at det er der og ikke er der.

Dette er den femte sommeren her. Siden de flyttet inn i naboleiligheten i rekkehuset har naboen liksom tatt seg av ham. Forrige sommer skjønte han at det ikke er bare for å være grei, at de får betalt for det, som en slags støttekontakt eller avlastningshjem, men det gjør ingenting, tenker han. Han får reise hit, være her noen uker om sommeren, treffe Even. De siste ukene har han kjent på sommerfuglene i magen hver gang han har tenkt på turen hit, fryktet at Even ikke skulle være her, at han er for gammel til å være med foreldrene på hytta.

De har chattet hele vinteren, men ikke om dette, slo det ham for en stund siden. Ingen av dem har nevnt det som kommer, bare det som har skjedd, skoledagen, fester, lekser, prøver, bøker de har lest, fotball, musikk. Even har stresset med eksamener og avslutningen på ungdomsskolen, det har vært hardt, i lange perioder har ikke Isak hørt fra ham. Han regner med det har vært stresset, Even har snakket om å skru av telefonen for å slippe forstyrrelser.

Nå står de plutselig foran hverandre igjen, det er et år siden sist, i fjor var det en vanlig sommer, slik den alltid har vært, føltes det som. Ingen store hendelser, bare en rekke av småting som ikke festet seg, de var bare et teppe av hvit støy, bak sommeren.

Isak kjenner at smilet vokser frem når han endelig ser Even igjen, han greier ikke stoppe det latterlige gliset, det som vokser frem, først bare leppene som strammes ut mot siden, så skilles de, viser tennene i et bredt glis, han ler, greier ikke la være å ta et skritt frem og legge armene rundt Even og dra ham mot seg, han kjenner smilet hans mot halsen sin, armene rundt ryggen, brystkassen, lårene, magen, kinnet, varmen fra ham, den glatte huden, ikke som å klemme farens skarpe stubb, tenker han, han trekker pusten inn og svimer nesten av når duften av ham treffer luktcellene i nesen og etser seg fast i minnet hans.

De løper ned til Even etterpå, ikke hånd i hånd, men jagende etter hverandre, Even først, leende, snur seg over skulderen mot Isak, som følger like etter, “jeg har ikke fått på skoene skikkelig!” roper han etter Even, det er derfor han ikke tar ham igjen.

“Hei Isak!” Moren til Even klemmer ham når hun ser ham. Hun lukter søtt og friskt, jordbærshampo, vaskemiddel, klær som har hengt ute på snoren på hytta. “Oi, så stor du har blitt!” ler hun mot ham mens hun ser på ham. Isak hever øyenbrynene, han har knapt vokst siden i fjor, sammenliknet med Even er han er dverg, det vet han godt, spinkel, ingen antydning til skjeggvekst, lys stemme.  
“Jeg holdt på å lage pizza, men nå kan dere jo overta, så slipper jeg gjette hva dere vil ha på”, sier hun.  
“Pizzaen din er kjempegod, det går nok bra uansett hva du har på”, sier Isak høflig, og han mener det, han har aldri fått mat han ikke liker her.  
“Neida, dere kan fikse den selv”, sier hun lattermildt mens hun slenger oppvaskhåndkleet til Even og går ut av kjøkkenet.

Isak hører Even le bak seg. “Hun gikk ikke på den, ass”, smiler han.  
“Hæ, gikk ikke på hva?”  
“Du var ikke særlig obvious med at du ikke ville lage mat, da.” Han flirer mot Isak.  
Isak ser forvirret på ham, han rødmer når det går opp for ham. “Faen, shit, hva tror du hun tenker om meg nå? Jeg mente det jo ikke sånn, selvfølgelig kan jeg lage pizza, det er bare at hun lager jo alltid god mat så det falt meg ikke inn at hun ikke _ville_ lage mat nå.” Han kjenner de stressede pulsslagene mot halsen, hun må jo tro han er fullstendig dust, en uhøflig dust. Kanskje hun ikke vil han skal spise mer her, han griper instinktivt hardt rundt skaftet på kniven han holder i. Kanskje hun vil nekte ham å være sammen med Even, han kjenner pusten som et hikst i halsen.  
“Slapp av da, Isak, hun skjønte at du køddet, da. Det gjør ingenting.”

Etter middag ligger de på gresset nedenfor verandaen. En marihøne krabber oppover et strå. Even strekker frem fingeren sin og fanger den, får den til å krype på neglen hans i stedet. Med ett folder den de røde dekkvingene ut og begynner fly med de florlette undervingene, noen sekunder senere flyr den videre. Even følger den med blikket, leppene hans beveger seg så vidt.  
“Hva sier du?” spør Isak.  
“Ingenting.”  
“Du beveget på leppene”, sier han, sier ikke at han lengtet etter å kjenne hvordan det kjentes under fingertuppen hans.  
“Du vet vel at man ikke kan si høyt hva man ønsker seg når en marihøne flyr fra deg?”  
“Så du ønsket deg noe?”  
“Selvfølgelig gjorde jeg det!”  
“Hva da?”  
“Det kan jeg jo ikke si! Da går det ikke i oppfyllelse.”

Even snur seg plutselig mot ham. Ansiktet hans er nær Isaks, øynene hans er så blå, som himmelen som speiler seg i sjøen. “Blir du med og bader?” Han kjenner pusten hans i små støt mot kinnet sitt.  
“Okei. Kan jeg låne badebukse av deg?” Hans egen ligger oppe i hytta.  
“Selvfølgelig.” Even spretter opp fra gresset og rekker hånden mot Isak.

Det iler gjennom fingertuppene når Even griper hånden hans, ilinger som går gjennom kroppen og samler seg i magen. Isak ser litt forvirret på hendene deres, Evens fingertupper mot håndflaten, tommelen som ligger på oversiden av fingrene, den sveiper så vidt over håndryggen idet Even slipper hånden hans, et øyeblikk blir den hengende i luften før han slipper den ned. Sommerfuglene i magen er fortsatt der, de forsvant ikke med hånden, de multipliserte seg når han ser på Even igjen.

Even trekker frem badeshortser fra skapet sitt. Isak kjenner på en merkelig usikkerhet for om han kan skifte her inne eller om han skal gå på badet og skifte der. I øyekroken ser han Even stå naken borte ved sengen, lange bein, sterke lår, magen hans. Den svake stien av gyldne hår nedover fra navlen hans føles som et støt nederst til magen, faen, tenker han og snur seg bort, han greier ikke la være å tenke på hvor stripen ender.

Klønete tråkker han ut av sine egne klær og drar lynraskt på seg badebuksen, banner når han bommer med foten og vrenger foret feil vei. Et øyeblikk lurer han på å ignorere det, men han kjenner det er en dårlig ide, han trenger noe som strammer nå, noe som kan holde det forræderske i ro.

Vannet er lunkent, det er en sånn hetesommer, en sånn som er den beste sommeren han kan huske, akkurat som den i fjor og året før der. De løper mot vannet på den lille stranden mellom svabergene, lys sand og mørke knauser, like nedefor verandaen på hytta til Even. Noen av knausene er usynlige der oppefra, de pleier legge ut håndklærne der, det gir en følelse av at de er alene her.

Vannet plasker mot leggene når de løper utover. Sandbunnen er myk mot tærne, det er langgrunt, vannet når dem til lårene før de kaster seg fremover som i et synkronisert liksom-stup mot de små bølgene som glitrer i ettermiddagssolen. Isak dykker under, han føler seg fri når kroppen glir friksjonsløst gjennom vannet, små bobler som bruser kilende over huden, shortsen som blåser seg opp før den slipper ut luften med daffe plopp.

Plutselig kjenner han noe dra seg ned. Han vrir seg i panikk, strekker armene opp mot overflaten, lyset, det er mørkt under ham, han kjenner noe inntil seg, glatt, stramt, noe som holder om livet hans, det er hender. Han griper tak i dem og forsøker trekke dem vekk, men de vil ikke slippe. Omsider når han overflaten, prustende, pesende, Even ler bak ham, en trillende latter, som glitterbrus i vinden, tenker Isak, han dytter ham bort, fnyser, smiler, ler. “Dust! Jeg kunne druknet!”  
“Da hadde jeg reddet deg.”  
“Pøh.”

Isak legger hendene på skuldrene hans og dytter ham ned. Han mister balansen idet han skyver fra, det er dypere enn han tror her, så han greier ikke sparke fra og forsvinner prustende under overflaten med Even under seg.

Han presser Even nedover før han slipper ham og vrir seg rundt. Denne gangen blir han liggende som vektløs, venter på at Even skal redde ham. Han duver i vannet, vugger frem og tilbake mens han ser opp mot det grønne over seg, lyset som brytes av bølgene og skjærer gjennom vannet, det glitrer i sand, smådyr, salt, bittesmå bobler, alt det som gjør at havet ikke er krystallklart.

Plutselig kjenner han Evens armer på seg igjen, under armhulene, de tar tak i brystkassen og rykker ham opp. Hodet bryter vannflaten og han gisper etter pusten. Han hører Even pruste bak seg mens taket rundt brystet strammes når han trekkes inn mot ham. Nakken hans hviler mot Evens brystkasse hans. Han vipper så vidt hodet bakover mot Evens kinn, og forsøker slappe av mens Even sleper ham innover. Han prøver å ikke le, vil bare ligge her mot ham. Even sparker hardt under ham. Bevegelsene går gjennom hele kroppen, beina vikler seg nesten inn i Isaks, og han kjenner hvordan Even veiver med armene for å bevege dem innover. Han nyter hendene hans mot brystet, halsen, ansiktet, han er så nær, og Isak skulle ønske svømmeturen varte i all evighet.

**2014 - Even**

_Når du en gang kommer_  
_Neste sommer_

Trærne strekker seg opp over dem. Stammene virker uendelig høye, som brune sjiraffbein som strekker seg opp mot det grønne taket av løv, med spetter av blå himmel mellom, der strålene fra solen så vidt trenger gjennom og lyser opp skogen, men uten å nå helt ned til dem på skogbunnen.

De ligger på den myke mosen og ser opp mot taket over seg. De ligger så tett sammen at hvis Even snur hodet mot høyre vil nesen hans treffe Isaks kinn, han kan strekke seg og legge munnen mot ham, hvis Isak også snur på hodet vil leppene treffe hverandre, varme sommerlepper, han vet ikke om de er tørre og solbrente eller myke og varme, de er neppe kalde, det er en slik varm sommerdag at ingenting kan være kaldt.

Plutselig spretter Isak opp. “Kom, så klatrer vi!” sier han og ler, før han løper mot det nærmeste treet og begynner å klatre opp i det. Han er flink til å klatre, hopper opp for å gripe tak i den nederste greinen, muskene i armene spiller når han drar seg opp langs stammen og t-skjorten glir opp over den lyse huden på korsryggen. Even svelger når han Han flytter beina steg for steg oppover, før han sleper kroppen over greinen han holder fast i og skyver seg overskrevs over den. “Kommer du?” flirer han utfordrende ned mot Even. Buksen hans strammer over baken når den strekkes mot den ru barken.

Even er ikke sikker på hva slags tre det er, et løvtre, det er høyt, kronen, han tror det heter det, vider seg ut mot himmelen. Det svimler for ham når han ser oppover, himmelen er så langt over ham og når han ligger på bakken slik virker det som om Isak er nesten like svimlende høyt oppe.

Med ett ser han Isak glippe taket i greinen og gli rundt den. Langsomt, som i sakte film, faller han ned, først er det overkroppen som mister festet, fingrene, hendene, armene som ikke holder i noe, hodet trekker ham nedover, strekker ryggen, t-skjorten glir ned og samler seg rundt halsen hans, magen hans er glatt og lys, det glinser så vidt i noen hår på ham når solen skinner, vet Even, men ikke her, ikke nede i den dunkle skogen, ikke like over den mørke skogbunnen som Isak snart vil treffe, når knærne retter seg ut og anklene ikke holder vekten og beina retter seg ut, og han glipper taket i treet, treet som kunne holdt ham, støttet ham, holdt ham oppe, i stedet slipper det ham ned, han faller, _som en ball i fritt fall, eg flyr, når eg falt sku du ta imot_ , husker han fra Gabrielle-CDen han kjøpte i fjor, han må ta i mot Isak, vet han, må være på riktig sted med armene sine, reise seg, strekke dem frem, fange ham før han treffer bakken.

Med et dumpt klask treffer Isak den mosekledde bakken. I to steg er Even borte hos ham, et øyeblikk tør han ikke ta i ham, _nakkeskade, ryggskade, lammelse_ farer det gjennom ham.

Isak ligger stille på bakken, flatt på ryggen, øynene er lukket, han ligner en engel med det halvlange håret spredt som en glorie rundt hodet, helt avslappet i ansiktet, myk og vakker.

Så kvepper han til, åpner øynene, løfter armen, skjærer en grimase, bøyet kneet, ser på Even og så opp mot greinen. “Føkkings tre, altså”, mumler han og setter seg ustøtt opp. Han støtter håndflatene i bakken og hviler seg på armene, strekker litt på skuldrene og nakken før han rister på hodet og omstendelig reiser seg. Even griper armen hans og støtter ham, han følger ham med blikket for å fange enhver vakling og ustøhet. Isak står ved siden av ham og puster tungt ut og inn, beveger seg som om han kjenner på lemmene sine. “Slo du deg?” spør Even, innser med en gang hvor teit spørsmålet er, selvfølgelig slo han seg, han falt jo nettopp fra et føkkings tre!  
“Neida, det går bra.” Isak biter seg i underleppen og beveger seg prøvende et par skritt fremover. Han vrir ankelen frem og tilbake et par ganger. “Tror ikke jeg har brukket noe, ass.”  
Han snur seg mot Even og ler. “Men det var dårlig gjort av det treet å bare slippe taket sånn.”  
“Ja, for det var jo ikke du som glapp”, flirer Even tilbake.  
“Selvsagt ikke, jeg er jo klatremasteren. Jeg faller jo ikke ned fra trær liksom.”  
“Neida, absolutt ikke”, nikker Even alvorlig.

Isak ler og ser ned på posen med ølbokser som ligger på bakken like bortenfor dem. De tomme boksene ligger rundt dem, hvis Even kniper øynene sammen kan de ligne blanke stjerner i lyset gjennom trekronene. “Skal vi bli kvitt dette, eller?” ler han, støtter seg litt ustøtt mot trestammen. Even nikker og bøyer seg ned mot posen. Det svimler litt for ham når han senker hodet, med et stønn synker han sammen mot bakken. Han legger seg på ryggen igjen, som en stjerne, med sammenknepne øyne ser han oppover, opp, opp, opp, det kjennes som verden snurrer litt over ham, en behagelig snurring. Han setter seg opp og aker seg mot et nedfallent tre som ligger like ved siden av dem.

Han tårner over Even. Beina hans er så lange, de ender langt der oppe, hvis de ender da, eller det gjør de jo, han vet hvor bein ender liksom, han fniser ved tanken på at han ikke skulle vite det, eller kanskje ikke Isak sine bein ender der, da, kanskje de bare fortsetter under genseren også, flirer han for seg selv. “Hva ler du av?” spør Isak og dumper ned ved siden av ham. De grønne øynene er som løv, de har samme farge som bladene på treet han falt ned fra, kanskje det er blader, tenker Even og ser ham inn i øynene, et øyeblikk er det som om Isak svever foran ham, begge Isakene tenker han, skjerp deg, det er bare en av ham, han blunker, og der er Isak tilbake, han sitter like foran ham og rynker pannen over det alvorlige oppsynet. “Er du full?” spør han Even.  
“Neida, jeg er ikke full”, svarer han, han er jo ikke det, ikke så veldig i alle fall. Han kan fint drikke mer, de har jo mer øl igjen, de må drikke det opp.

Klikket og den rislende lyden av kullsyren som strømmer ut idet han trekker i ringen, etterfulgt av den skarpe skrapingen når han dytter taben ned i boksen skjærer seg inn i ørene hans, fester seg til minnet til dagen derpå, sammen med spredte syn av Isak, øynene hans, leppene, smaken av øl, huden hans mot hans egne hender, buksen hans mot fingertuppene, skarp svette, lukten av skogbunn og jord, lyden av den stakkåndede pusten, det lille stønnet, de lydløse skrittene mot mosen, bare små lyder av kvister som knekker, rasling i blader, stillheten, følelsen av å ligge igjen alene mens trærne tronet over ham.

Isak reiser tilbake til byen neste dag. De han var på ferie med sier han ville hjem, noe med moren, de skulle uansett bare være der noen dager til og syntes vel det var greit å få være bare dem også.

Helgen etter, dagen før han selv skal hjem, drikker han enda en gang, ølboksene som var igjen i posen. Han er endelig i godt humør når han drar ned på bryggefesten, litt ustø, litt myk i beina, smilende, det er lett å danse med henne, de blir stående sammen, svaiende, mykt, hun lukter syntetisk av blomster, men hun er myk, huden er myk, armene, magen, munnen, leppene, selv smaken av henne er myk.

Når høsten kommer er hun fortsatt der.  
Når mørket slår inn over ham som en uværssky en het sensommerdag er hun fortsatt der.  
Når han plutselig er solen og regnbuen og glitteret og stjernene på en gang er hun fortsatt der.  
Når han deiser i bakken og alt blir svart er hun fortsatt der.

Når han forsøker få tak i Isak er det ingen som svarer.

**2015 - Isak**

_Skal jeg atter være her_

Det er nesten et år siden han har sett Even. Elleve måneder, en uke og to dager. 346 dager.

Han har slettet meldingene fra ham ulest. Greide ikke å blokkere ham, selv om han ville, han trengte påminnelsen om at Even ikke har glemt ham. Men så har han visst glemt ham likevel. Isak har ikke hørt noe fra ham siden februar nå, selv om han har prøvd. SMS, messenger, telefon, instagram, profilene hans er borte, han vet ikke hvor han bor, foreldrenes telefoner er kanskje registrert på jobben, han finner dem i hvert fall ikke.

Egentlig skulle han ikke være med på hytta i sommer. Han er seksten år, gammel nok til å greie seg selv, ferdig med ungdomsskolen nå, klar for videregående, de har snakket om at han kan søke stipend og flytte hjemmefra av sosiale grunner, men han vil det ikke, orker ikke spørsmålene. Hytteturene kunne han forklare, en vennlig nabo som tok ham med, egentlig besøkte han en bestemor eller onkel her ute. Men å ikke bo hjemme, ikke åpne døren når kompisene ringer på, at moren gråtende skal fortelle at han ikke bor her, det orker han ikke.

Han føler seg i veien på hytta, det er et soverom for lite. Han har fått det sedvanlige, men han vet de gjerne skulle hatt det selv. 8-åringen og 6-åringen deler rom, tredjemann sover inne hos foreldrene selv om hun egentlig burde sovet på eget rom.

Men han trengte å dra hit. Trengte å treffe Even. Trengte å snakke med ham.

Etter at de har spist middag unnskylder han seg og løper avgårde. Stegene går lett på den smale stien mellom trærne og brenneslene, han hopper unna steinen som ligger ustøtt midt på den, tar et sprang over bekken, løper over enga med prestekrager, kløver, jonsokblom, soleie, løvetann og sikkert ti andre sorter blomster han ikke aner noe om.

Andpusten når han hytta til Even og foreldrene. Han lukter etter grillen, de store kjøttstykkene faren griller, svidde pølser, døren som smeller i vinden fordi kroken til å feste den med har løsner. Han ser for seg verandaen, de blå plastmøblene, solstolene på plattingen i terrenget like ovenfor, utsikten ned mot sjøen og den lille stranden, glorete håndklær og søt solkrem.

Det er stille og tomt. Gresset vokser høyt på plenen, gult i grønt av løvetann, ingen har vært her, ser han, kanskje en grevling, han ser antydning til et tråkk gjennom gresset. Lemmene er foran vinduene, på verandaen er bordet og stolene pakket inn i en grønn presenning og de hvite solstolene ligger under verandaen. Flaggstangen står glatt og tom i hjørnet av tomten, vimpelen som skal vise at de ikke er her ligger på hyllen ved verandadøren, slår det ham, det er der den skal ligge når den ikke er heist.

Han løper bort til hytta, går for sikkerhets skyld en runde rundt den som for å sjekke at den virkelig er tom, at de ikke har flyttet alt over på den andre siden, skyggesiden mot skogen, kanskje det er for varmt i solen, tenker han og ser opp på den grå himmelen.

Men hytta er like øde der, det samme uklipte gresset, lemmene, døren er låst, gårdsplassen er dekket av ugresset som vokser opp når ingen kjører det ned.

Isak setter seg ned på trinnet foran døren, under det lille takutspringet med ryggen mot veggen, han krøker beina opp mot brystet, kjenner knærne ynke seg av den brå bevegelsen. Susingen i ørene tiltar i styrke om om den vil overdøve stillheten. Han lukker øynene og legger fingrene mot dem, som om det kan stoppe tårene som sprenger seg frem, de ensomme dråpene som renner ned over kinnene, over den myke huden han lengtet etter å kjenne Even mot.

Det er Jonas sin skyld at han er her, det var Jonas som sa han skulle dra, at Even trenger ham. Han hadde fortalt ham om de forvirrede tankene, de forvirrende minnene fra kvelden under trærne, de blå øynene som var så nær ham, de som fløt sammen mot hans egne sammen med smaken av myke lepper, fingre som strøk lett over huden, lukten av ham, lukten av dem.

Han hadde kjent redselen som en stein i magen før han snakket med Jonas. Han bestemte og ombestemte seg flere ganger, men Jonas hadde tvunget ham, hadde nektet ham å gå hjem før han snakket, og da Isak hadde fortalt det ble han stille i noen sekunder, Isak var klar til å løpe. Han følte slaget komme da Jonas løftet armen og bøyde seg mot ham, før han et øyeblikk etter kjente kinnet hans mot sitt, det var annerledes enn Evens, slo det ham, selv om han har kjent det før, selvsagt har de klemt før, men ikke sånn, ikke så inderlig hardt, som om det betydde alt, og kanskje gjorde det det, hadde han tenkt.

Nå sitter han her alene, alle mennesker er på egen hånd, tenker han, det er jo sånn det er, til slutt er man alene.

**2016 - Even**

_Og vi skal synge_  
_Gamle sanger om igjen_  
_Når du en gang kommer_  
_Neste sommer_  
_Skal vi atter drikke vin_

Han blir sittende i bilen når de stopper foran hytta, sitter lent mot vinduet i baksetet, bak moren, hun har kortere bein og har bilsetet skjøvet lenger frem enn faren. Hodetelefonene omslutter ørene, det er de dyre støykansellerende han fikk av Sonja til fødselsdagen for lenge siden, han har ikke dårlig samvittighet for å bruke dem. De stenger lydene ute og erstatter støyen med en hvit susing som får det til å føles som han sitter i en boble under vann. Han lukker øynene og kjenner etter de små boblene som bruser gjennom vannet, som om han ville kjenne dem om hele han satt inne i en boble, tenker han.

Han skvetter til når bildøren går opp, slår hodet mot vinduet med et dunk og kakker knærne inn i forseteryggen. “Hva faen?” Han ser irritert på moren som står avventende utenfor den åpne bildøren.  
“Kom ut nå. Det er mat”, sier hun rolig.  
“Jeg er ikke sulten”, protesterer han.  
“Bli med inn da.” Blikket hennes er bestemt.

Han himler med øynene når han klyver ut av bilen med sekken over skulderen. Han har tegnebøkene sine der, blyanter, farger, maleskrin, hele vinteren har han drømt om å fange solnedgangen, lyset som smelter inn i vannet og gjør det om fra en blåsvart glatt overflate til alt det gylne og røde som kruser seg.

Etter at han har spist, går han ut, nikker mot sekken han har slengt over skulderen og sier han skal tegne, selv om han vet at foreldrene vet han ikke skal det, og de vet at han vet at de vet. Han følger den smale stien opp mot hytta der Isak bor, forbi brenneslene som lager svimerker mot leggene om man ikke er forsiktige, gjennom buskene, forbi trærne, det dunker i ørene når han går forbi lysningen før de fortsetter videre inn i skogen. I stedet går han langs skogkanten, mellom enga og trestammene, legger knapt nok merke til at det blomstrer i gult og hvitt og lilla og rosa ved siden av ham.

Pulsen øker når han nærmer seg. Den dundrer i ørene, han kjenner dunkingen overdøver alle tankene som snurrer rundt, men også redselen for det som kommer.

Han hører lydene før han når skogkanten ved hytta. Skrål fra barn som leker i en vannslange, faren som ler mens han spruter på dem, såpebobler, den yngstes frydefulle hvin når hun fanger en boble mellom fingrene, fargerike kopper med saft på det lille bordet med parasollen, moren som som kommer ut med et fat vafler og mer saft, den er gul. Han skvetter til og kjenner den beske smaken av litt for sterk saft med appelsinsmak i munnen, han har ikke greid å drikke gul saft siden han kom hjem igjen for mange måneder siden.

Han blir stående der noen minutter, familien spiser vafler og drikker saft, det er bare de fem der. Vanndråper renner nedover ryggen på guttene når de gomler vafler, de står urolige ved siden av bordet og tygger, en uro i kroppen som drar dem tilbake mot vannslangen igjen. “Pappa, kan vi ikke dra og bade etterpå?”  
“Jo, vi kan det”, smiler faren mot dem.

Dagen etter er han der igjen, litt tidligere denne gangen, så ikke Isak skal rekke å gå ut først, tenker han, kanskje han har et sted i skogen, et sted Even ikke har vært.

Guttene løper barbeinte ut i gresset. Det er nyklippet, og små grønne strå fester seg til beina deres før de hopper opp i det lille bassenget, de etterlater små, grønne livbåter duvende på overflaten når de løper videre.

“Hei, Even!” Han skvetter til, et øyeblikk forventer han å se Isak der, selv om det ikke er stemmen han kjenner.  
“Åh. Hei.” Stemmen hans knekker, det er Aslak, han som eier hytta. “Lenge siden!” Han smiler usikkert mot den smilende mannen som står foran ham. Han har beige cargoshorts, mobiltelefonen ligger i lommen midt på låret hans, en boks snus i den andre lommen, Even kjenner det desperate behovet etter nikotin, noe for å roe seg ned.  
“Du ser etter Isak, du, kanskje?” spør han.  
Even biter seg i underleppen, det er ikke noen vits i å nekte, han nikker.  
“Han er ikke med i år, sa han var for gammel”, Aslak ler lett. “Men han kommer en tur i morgen, han blir her i helga. Jeg kan si du har vært her?” spør han.  
Even rister fort på hodet. “Neida, jeg kommer innom i morgen, jeg. Du trenger ikke si noe.”  
“Ok.” Aslak smiler mot ham. Han snur seg brått idet et barnehyl skjærer gjennom luften, like etter begynner noen å gråte. Han slår unnskyldende ut med armene. “Jeg må stikke, fredsmekling, vet du.”

Neste dag våkner Even tidlig. Han vet ikke når Isak kommer, forbanner seg selv for at han ikke spurte Aslak om det, nå aner han jo ikke om Isak kommer på morgenen eller på kvelden eller i løpet av dagen mellom. Rastløst går han frem og tilbake på rommet sitt. Håret blir bustete av fingrene som frustrert grer gjennom det, han har bøyd seg ned foran speilet for å få det til å ligge riktig minst ti ganger.

Faren tvinger ham med på fisketur, i den lille sjekta de kjøpte for et par år siden. Even protesterer, men faren rister på hodet. “Du kan ikke isolere deg på rommet ditt, Even.” Even forsøkte protestere, han har jo vært ute hver dag. “Men du treffer ikke folk”, sier faren, en bekymret nyve mellom øynene. “Det er jo ingen å treffe her”, mumler Even uten å møte blikket hans.  
“Ok, jeg blir med i båten”, sier Even bestemt. “Men jeg fisker ikke, ikke faen om jeg gidder å få våt fisk på fingrene.”  
“Nei, nei, det er greit”, sier faren. “Ta med tegnesaker, kamera, hodetelefonene dine, en bok, whatever”, før han legger til “bare husk solkrem”. Even himler med øynene, han trenger ikke at noen passer på ham.

De er ikke tilbake før sent på ettermiddagen. Faren hadde styrt båten mot den lille holmen, og hadde dradd opp mengder med makrell, en bøtte full, selv Even gleder seg til stekt makrell med rømmesaus, med gressløk fra det lille bedet ved kjøkkendøra, nypoteter, kanskje jordbær til dessert.

Even nekter å rense fisken, greier ikke de slimete innvollene under neglene, synes aldri han får skjellene vekk fra huden. Men han kan lage sausen, koke poteter, dekke bordet mens faren steiker og moren kommer tilbake fra strandyogatimen sin

På kvelden går han omsider opp til hytta der Isak er. Han går den samme veien som sist, stien gjennom brenneslekrattet, under trærne der strålene fra kveldssolen så vidt når ned, mosen er myk under håndflaten når han kjenner på den.

I skogkanten bortenfor hytta stopper han og ser igjen. Det er det samme bildet som første gang han var her, barna som leker med vann, en regnbue der solen treffer dusjen fra hageslagen, såpeboblene, barna som ler, danser til en barnesang som strømmer ut fra mobiltelefonen på bordet, faretruende nær en rød dam fra et veltet saftglass, de har fått boller i dag, kanelboller på et fat med store, rosa blomster.

Og Isak.

Han holder vannslangen, det er noe skøyteraktig i blikket hans. Han retter den mot den eldste gutten og griper tak i håndtaket, Even ser av bevegelsen i underarmen at han kommer til å skjerpe strålen og rette den mot barna, spyle dem skikkelig i stedet for den lette sommerdusjen, få dem til å løpe hylende av gårde.

Isak løfter blikket og får øye på Even, øynene deres låses, det føles som de trekkes mot hverandre, likevel blir de stående. Isak står som frosset med vannslangen i hånden, knokene på hånden som holder rundt regulatoren er hvite, slangen peker fortsatt på barna, fortsatt den samme forfriskende dusjen, fortsatt de ivrige barna som løper gjennom den.

Even står i skogkanten med ansiktet vendt mot Isak, munnen er så vidt åpen, ellers tror han ikke han ville greid å puste, leppene blir tørre av den statiske mimikken. Han kjenner at han står der, han er tilstede i skogen, i lyden fra vinden som blåser svakt gjennom trekronene, i duften fra skogbunnen og blomstene og den svake lukten av tang som blåser fra stranden, i de lyse strålene fra solen som sniker seg gjennom vegetasjonen, men likevel føler han seg usynlig, som om han ikke er her likevel, som om kroppen hans ikke berører bakken, det er noen centimeter luft mellom føttene og stien, mellom kroppen og omgivelsene, et lag med luft omslutter hele ham og skiller ham fra seg selv.

“Isak, løft slangen da! Løft slangen!”  
Barna bryter inn med de høye stemmene sine. Isak skaker og ser på dem, ser litt forvirret ned på slangen og løfter den, altfor høyt, han skvetter til når den lette dusjen treffer ham selv.

Even går de få skrittene over gresset bort til Isak. Han blir stående noen meter unna, i trygg avstand fra hageslangen, med mindre Isak spruter på ham, slår det ham, Isak har den mellom hendene sine og kan rette den dit han vil.

“Halla.” Stemmen føles som en svak hvisken selv om han kjenner at lyden går ut gjennom stemmebåndene.  
“Hei.” Isak sier ordet raskt, som om han vil bli ferdig med det, kanskje han vil at Even skal gå, tenker han, han ser så alvorlig ut.

De blir stående og se på hverandre. Even tipper frem og tilbake mellom tå og hæl i gresset, han studerer Isak ute å se direkte på ham. Han har vokst, han er høyere enn før, nesten like høy som ham selv, kraftigere brystkasse enn ham selv, ser sterk ut. På kinnene glinser det i korte hårstrå han ikke har lagt merke til før, kjeven ser skarpere og mer markert ut, han ser voksnere ut.

Even forsøker å ikke stirre. Underleppen gjør vondt når fortennene hans borer seg inn i den og klemmer den mot tennene i underkjeven. Han prøver å fokusere på smerten, biter enda hardere. Plutselig fryser han. Aftenbrisen får den tynne skjorten hans til å blafre, huden reiser seg i gåsehud, en skjelving går gjennom kroppen. Han trekker pusten for å si noe, men Isak kommer ham i forkjøpet.

“Hva vil du egentlig?"  
Even rynker pannen. “Hva jeg vil? Jeg vil…” han blir stille. Hva vil han egentlig? Eller, han vet hva han vil, men vet ikke om han vil det for Isak. Kanskje er det beste å bare gå, nå har han sett Isak, han kan si adjø, han kan si han må gå, at Isak må gå, kanskje kan han si det før Isak sier det, og så er han ferdig med det.

Han åpner munnen for å si det. “Jeg… jeg ville treffe deg.” Han svelger og forsøker på nytt. “Nei, jeg vil ikke...jeg vil ikke at vi skal snakke om det her.” Han retter seg opp, har bestemt seg nå. “Bli med da?”

Isak ser overrasket på ham. “Bli med hvor?”  
Even trekker på skuldrene. “Ingen steder?” Han snur seg og går mot skogen. Dersom Isak følger etter så kommer han, hvis ikke så gjør han ikke det og da er det bare Even igjen, bare ham, alene, som før, det er greit.

**2016 - Isak**

_Og vi skal snakke sammen_  
_Om de samme gamle ting_

Trehytta er for liten for dem. De må smyge seg inn gjennom åpningen og krøke beina sammen for at begge skal få plass. Den gamle madrassen er for lengst råtnet og oppsmuldret, de sitter direkte på det harde plankegulvet. Isak legger fra seg mobiltelefonen, høytaleren sender ut den litt metalliske lyden av sangen han har spilt hver eneste sommer, hver eneste vinter, hver gang han har savnet hytta, sjøen, skogen, tiden med Even. Han bøyer knærne opp mot haken og ser på Even som forsøker å sette seg komfortabelt i den andre enden av det lille rommet mellom trærne.

“Husker du hvor stor vi syntes denne hytta var?” spør han lattermildt, det er noe komisk over den lange skikkelsen som forsøker få plass her inne. Hvis de retter ut ryggen vil hodet stange i taket.  
Even ler. “Du syntes den var stor. Jeg har vel tenkt at den var litt liten hele tiden.”  
Isak smiler. “Du har vært kjempe hele tiden, da.” Han skotter ut av vinduet. “Har du vært her siden vi var barn?”  
“Vi er ikke barn nå lenger, mener du?”  
Isak ser på buskene nedenfor før han flytter blikket opp og lar det sveipe over Even før han møter blikket hans. “Nei. Vi er ikke det”, sier han med lav stemme.

Magen fylles akutt med sommerfugler. De vokser ikke langsomt og kilende frem fra fingertuppene og samler seg i magen, men kommer plutselig, plutselig gjøres all den ladde spenningen i luften rundt dem om til flaksende vinger i magen, til vingespisser som kiler nesten uutholdelig, en boblende følelse som tvinger seg ut i resten av kroppen.

Langsomt strekker han frem hånden mot Even, så langt han når, det er mot kneet hans, på utsiden av kneet. Han stryker varsom nedover mot leggen, i en lang bevegelse med lette fingertupper, kjenner hårene kiler under dem, huden som nupper seg. Han kjenner Evens blikk på fingrene som glir over huden hans, det harde leggbeinet, de seige leggmusklene, senene i ankelen. Isak ville ha sparket ham bort nå om det var Even som gjorde dette mot ham, han er for kilen, huden her på ankelen er for følsom.

“Er du ikke kilen?” spør han lavt.  
Even rister på hodet. “Ikke når det er deg”, sier han og legger hånden sin over Isaks. Han smyger tommelen sin inn i håndflaten hans og kiler forsiktig. Isak drar på smilebåndet, den lette berøringen er uutholdelig utholdelig, det kjennes ut som gnister mellom tommelen og håndflaten, kanskje den setter et glødende spor etter seg.

Forsiktig trekker Even ham nærmere. Ingen av dem sier noe, men øynene snakker sammen, et lydløst språk av glitter og spetter og fargesjatteringer, det mørke dypet som trekker ham mot seg, hans egne grønne flekker som trekker opp, gjenskinnet av dem selv i den andres blanke øyne.

Isak kryper nærmere ham, beveger seg mot ham på knærne, forsiktig for ikke å slå hodet i det lave taket eller få flis i kneet av det gamle plankegulvet. Even gjør plass mellom knærne sine, og Isak synker sammen og hviler kroppen på hælene sine før han bøyer seg fremover, legger hendene på Evens skuldre, skakker på hodet, kjenner varmen fra brystkassen hans, hjerteslagene gjennom luften mellom dem, han bøyer seg frem mot de lett adskilte leppene hans mens han åpner sine egne, alt i en eneste flytende bevegelse før munnen hans møter Evens.

Leppene er myke mot hans, de smaker annerledes enn forrige gang og likevel likt, det er dette som er smaken av Even, tenker han, ikke den sure smaken av øl, men søtlig, en svak smak av mint, snus, hint av appelsin, lyden av de fuktede leppene som glir mot hverandre, av pusten deres som med ett går raskere, små stønn, de blandes med løvet som rasler, greinene som gnis mot trehytta, knirkingen når de beveger seg mot hverandre, når hånden hans glir nedover fra Evens skulder, over den grove linskjorten, fingrene treffer huden, magen er myk, linningen under fingertuppene er fristende, men han venter, går tilbake til kysset, til Even. Han lukter av solkrem og salt og svette, en skarp lukt av svette kiler ham i nesen, han må kjempe i mot lysten til å bøye seg ned mot armhulen og trekke inn duften av ham der, det kan han gjøre senere, tenker han, smiler inn i leppene, senere, senere, nå _er_ det et senere.

**Author's Note:**

> Sterkt inspirert av _Neste sommer_ med deLillos. Fun fact: egentlig tenkte jeg å avslutte med deLillos-konsert sommeren 2019, men, sorry, jeg er ikke konsertmenneske. Jeg elsker deLillos, men jeg nyter helst musikken i ro og fred, i stillhet, alene på verandaen, i skrivestua, der det ikke er noen andre. Så noe konsertkapittel ble det ikke, men jeg er sikker på at de av dere som var i Foynhagen i Tønsberg i helgen var der sammen med Even og Isak, de sto langt bak og svaiet rolig med lukkede øyne mens de mimret om forrige sommer og drømte om neste sommer.
> 
> Tusen takk til Ane Rikke for egoboost og lytting til mine forvirrede og forvirrende interne diskusjoner om denne historien❤


End file.
